A Madhouse's Story
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Existe un manicomio donde son llevados todos aquellos casos que ya no tienen salvación. Cuando Alfred Jones es destinado a ese lugar solo puede preguntarse ¿Por qué el? ¿Que hizo para merecerse vivir encerrado en ese lugar y más aun con ese inglés como compañero? -USUK- -AU-
1. Chapter 1

_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer**__: *llega Corea y grita: ¡Yo cree Hetalia!* _

_ Vicky: No, eso lo hizo Himaruya Hidekaz_

_ Corea: Entonces yo hice este fic_

_ Vicky:… tampoco_

_**Advertencia:**__ Este fic es altamente riesgoso para la sanidad mental… _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-_

En lo más profundo de un oscuro bosque se encuentra un enorme y descuidado edificio, las enredaderas crecen por las paredes cubriendo casi por completo la descascarada pintura que no ha sido renovada en tantos años que nadie lograba recordar el color original del lugar. Una gran puerta de madera casi siempre cerrada sirve de única entrada….por que no hay una salida.

Por dentro las paredes de piedra dan una permanente sensación de frio, incluso en el más caluroso día de verano. No hay cuadros, ni adornos, ni siquiera una mesita de te. Solo largos pasillos desprovistos de vida. Cada puerta esconde un mundo aparte, cada cual más deprimente que el anterior. Cada uno habitado por una pobre alma desgraciada que solo sueña con el improbable momento en que uno de esos seres con bata blanca que se hacen llamar "doctores" se acerque y diga "Puedes marcharte, estas curado"… hasta donde los pacientes saben, jamás ha ocurrido.

Porque aunque cualquiera que llegue a el por accidente no lo podría creer, este tétrico lugar era un hospital. Pero no cualquier hospital, más bien se podría decir que se trataba de un manicomio… uno que se dedica a tratar solo a los casos más graves, aquellos a con quienes todos los psiquiatras del mundo se han dado por vencidos. Se decía que hasta los médicos a cargo estaban tan locos como sus pacientes.

El inicio de aquel día había sido como cualquier otro, Ivan Braginski el médico en jefe de aquel lugar estaba sentado en oficina leyendo el expediente del último internado. Había llegado el día anterior, casi de improviso. Recién en ese momento se enteraba de la disfunción que padecía. Al leer aquellas palabras cualquiera se hubiese espantado y perdido completamente el control… había cometido un gran error. Pero él no, él era Ivan Braginski, no perdía la calma. Solo sonrió, levantó el teléfono y llamó al encargado de ese paciente en particular.

-"¿Doctor Honda, recuerda al hombre que ingresaron ayer?"-esperó una respuesta afirmativa antes de continuar- "si, Bonnefoy. Necesito que lo mude a otro cuarto, al parecer su caso requiere una habitación personal"- el japonés al otro lado de la línea dudaba un poco si preguntar de que trataba pero al final lo hizo, necesitaba saber en que se estaba metiendo-"No te asustes Kiku, es solo un caso de Ninfomanía… o algo por el estilo" – Casi pudo escuchar un grito de desesperación mientras el otro cortaba la comunicación y se disponía a salvar al pobre que había tenido que pasar la noche con el nuevo interno.

Un toquido a su puerta no se hizo esperar, el primer problema del día dedujo con bastante precisión. Después de un ligero "Entre" apareció frente a él la figura de una mujer con largo cabello castaño y expresión enfadada.

-"¿Qué te trae por aquí Elizabeta?"

-"Es ese idiota de Vladimir… me mordió, otra vez"

-"¿El que se cree vampiro?"

-"Si, le llevé el desayuno y esta vez casi no la cuento"

-"¿Y que propones que haga al respecto?"

-"Un bozal… una camisa de fuerza…o al menos un asistente."

-"Supongo que es justo… le diré al doctor Beilschmidt que te ayude"

-"¿Por qué tiene que ser Gilbert?"- se quejó antes de retirarse, sabia que no le convenía discutir con su jefe. Ivan solo siguió sonriendo, no entendía como después de tanto tiempo sus empleados seguían molestándose o asustándose por los pacientes… después de todo era cosa de todos los días. Aguzó el oído y pudo distinguir unos cuantos gritos, eran casi la música de fondo de ese lugar.

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento, lo cogió con tranquilidad, al otro lado recibió una voz conocida.

-"¿Un nuevo paciente?...suena un caso interesante ~daa…. ¿Hoy mismo? No hay problema, justo se ha desocupado una habitación"

El ingreso fue algo típico, el paciente llegaba apresado por una camisa de fuerza y era arrastrado por dos o tres enfermeros. Luchaba por liberarse y soltaba una serie de gritos como "¡Déjenme ir!", "¡Les dije que no estoy loco!", "¡No me abandonen en este lugar!" y otros. Todo era parte de la rutina. Ivan solo seguía sonriendo mientras pensaba "¿Cuál es el sentido de gritar? Después de todo, una vez se cierra la puerta ya no hay vuelta atrás". Cuando el paciente se hubo calmado un poco, él y el doctor encargado se acercaron. Este último parecía algo nervioso, el jefe presentía que muy pronto pasaría a ser otro paciente.

-"Compartirá el cuarto 234 con otro de tus pacientes, Toris. Enviaré el expediente a tu oficina en un rato."

-"¿La 234? ¿Esta seguro? Ya lo pasó bastante mal con su antiguo compañero."

-"Este es un caso similar al suyo, no habrá problema… debo irme, no olvides quitarle esa camisa de fuerza, conoces las reglas del lugar"- se retiró sin más.

Toris podría haber jurado que había un brillo maligno en los ojos de su jefe. Parecía que hacia esas cosas a propósito, los doctores tenían prohibido reprimir de cualquier manera a sus pacientes. Para él no era tan grave, su especialidad era "evasión de la realidad". Si lo analizaba las personas a las que trataba eran más peligrosas para si mismos que para los demás. Pero sabia que algunos sus compañeros arriesgaban sus vidas a diario.

-"Soy el doctor Laurinaitis, puedes llamarme Toris… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-preguntó mientras se encargaba de liberar al joven de la amarras. Lo observó con cuidado y haciendo notas mentales. Era bastante joven, 19 o 20 años, no más. Alto y con los músculos medianamente marcados, tragó saliva sonoramente, si resultaba violento de alguna manera no tendría oportunidad de controlarlo. Sintió los ojos azules clavados en él. También intentaba analizarlo.

-"Soy Alfred, Alfred Jones… ¿por casualidad esos tipos no te dejaron mis lentes? No logro ver nada… ni idea cual era la razón de quitármelos, ni que pudiese atacarlos con ellos."

-"es parte del protocolo, deben estar con el resto de tus cosas… ¿serás capaz de seguirme hasta la habitación?"

-"mientras no halla nada con que tropezar en el camino no debería haber problema"

-"Entonces vamos"

Avanzaron los primeros metros en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos a través de los largos pasillos de piedra solo interrumpidos por los intermitentes gritos de algún paciente perdiendo el control en alguna habitación lejana. Ambos se sentían un poco nerviosos en ese ambiente, era como poco tétrico. El mayor de los presentes finalmente se decidió a entablar una conversación.

-"¿Por qué te trajeron aquí?"- preguntó con inocencia

-"¿De que sirve que te lo diga? No vas a creerme… por eso estoy aquí, les digo la verdad y nadie me cree"

-"Hay muchos casos así en este lugar… intenta convencerme"- le sonrió con sinceridad aun sabiendo que no podría verlo

-"Soy un superhéroe, tengo poderes increíbles… vuelo, tengo súper- fuerza y otras cosas, aun no he probado todas mis habilidades. Por supuesto cuando intenté darles un buen uso… ya sabes ayudar a la gente… ellos se reían"- cerró el puño con rabia y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos- "y llamaban al hospital… a la tercera vez me internaron, me decían que si dejaba de "fingir ser un héroe" me podría ir, pero no me gusta mentir…"

-"ya veo, mira, ya llegamos"-señaló la puerta de madera justo frente a ellos, la única en ese pasillo. Tenía un viejo letrero con el número de la habitación y los nombres de los pacientes que la ocupaban. Aparte de eso no había nada de especial en ella.

El interior era tal como cabía esperar de una institución psiquiátrica. Paredes inmaculadamente blancas, piso embaldosado del mismo color. 2 camas de hospital paralelas entre si y separadas solo por una mesita de noche que no tenia más que una lámpara. Un ropero en el rincón. Una puerta que daba al baño y una mesa cuadrada con una silla en cada lado.

-"¡Buenos días Arthur! ¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche?"- preguntó el alegre psiquiatra

-"¡Y todavía preguntas!"- le respondió una ofendida voz de acento británico, Alfred dedujo que seria su compañero pero solo lograba distinguir un montón de manchones borrosos frente a si.-"¿Quién es el niño?"

-"No soy ningún niño"- estaba algo molesto pero no sabia exactamente hacia donde dirigir su respuesta

-"Con esa ropa parece que lo fueras, como sea… deduzco que esto te pertenece"- sintió como se acercaba y le tendía algo. Torpemente cerró su mano alrededor de un objeto bastante conocido. Sus lentes.

-"supongo que gracias"- se puso las gafas y frente a él encontró un par de grandes ojos verdes bajo unas gruesas cejas arqueadas con algo de irritación y una sonrisa de suficiencia. La palabra arrogante cruzó inmediatamente por su mente. Parecía el perfecto villano, si, solo le faltaba el habano en la boca y el monóculo en el ojo izquierdo. No le gustaba. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, fijamente y con algo de irritación, el sentimiento obviamente era mutuo.

-"Bueno los dejo para que se conozcan, volveré en un rato para el control diario."-anuncio el psiquiatra antes de salir por la puerta, afuera ya suspiró con cansancio, le inquietaba la tensión entre sus pacientes pero ciertamente debía agradecer que no hubiesen intentado sacarse los ojos entre si.

Adentro los dos rubios habían finalmente decidido ignorarse por el momento. Arthur movió una silla junto a la ventana y se sentó a leer mientras que Alfred se recostó en su cama a observar el techo con aburrimiento.

-"Que bueno que vinieron a verme, los había echado de menos"

-"¿Qué?"

-"No hablaba contigo… ¿además de maleducado te crees el centro del universo?"

-"No, pero soy el único aquí a menos que hallas creado un monstruo invisible para destruir la tierra"

-"Solo ignórelo señor unicornio"

Así nada más había comenzado, para cuando Toris regresó ya habían pasado a los golpes. El psiquiatra casi se desmaya, habían pasado del odio silente a una batalla campal en solo 10 minutos. Se había equivocado, su trabajo no podía ser peor.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Después de mucho tiempo les traigo un nuevo fic… solo que no es tan nuevo, estoy salió del meme musical que hice hace un tiempo. Concretamente de la canción Kahome Kahome de Vocaloid solo que mientras lo escribía se me fue un poco de las manos. De hecho había pensando basarme en Neinscape o__askdrjonesandnursekirkland (El primero es un AU de un doujinshi en Deviantart y el segundo de un ask blog en tumblr… ambos totalmente recomendables) para elegir a los pacientes y médicos que podían aparecer pero al final decidí que no por que si o si quería a Ivan de jefe y hasta le di lugares en este "Hospital" a personajes que no salen mencionados (de hecho llegó un momento que esto casi se transforma en un DenNor…ok, no tanto pero si me surgió una historia paralela para ellos que quizás escriba) _

_Como sea me falta una parte de este fic, la idea era publicar ambos capítulos juntos pero preferí poner este hoy y cuando pueda el otro (tengo que editarlo bastante, para ser sincera creo que tenia mucho sueño cuando lo "acabé")_

_...Sobre el título... acepto sugerencias, simplemente no me convence  
_

_Como de costumbre, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos_

_Gracias por leer, ¡bye!_

_Pd: aprovecho de usar el comentario de espacio publicitario… primero, sobre mis fics comenzados "Los peligros de Facebook" y "El monstruo del bosque" estoy trabajando en ambos pero les falta un poco. Y también: me hice un tumblr y estoy subiendo paginas del manga de hetalia en español, si alguien le interesa pueden buscarme por RimaLovegood _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer**__: Himaruya Hidekaz creó Hetalia y a mi no se me ocurré un disclaimer creativo así que se queda así_

_**Advertencia:**__ Este fic es altamente riesgoso para la sanidad mental… _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-_

Las cosas no mejoraron con el tiempo, Alfred y Arthur simplemente no se soportaban. Toris llegaba a su cuarto con dolor de cabeza cada noche luego escucharlos gritarse todo el día. Estaba a punto de pedir una transferencia a un hospital normal. De hecho si Ivan no le diese tanto miedo lo habría hecho tiempo atrás.

Era ya algo rutinario, el día comenzaba a las ocho de la mañana con el desayuno, Alfred se quejaba de que era muy temprano y que su comida era muy poca, solo entonces Arthur despertaba, muy molesto, simplemente no era de los que gustaban de madrugar. Discutían un rato mientras comían. Luego el lituano les hacia sus entrevistas personales que tras varios incidentes había aprendido a realizar en privado en su oficina y no el cuarto. Seguía terapia grupal, era por mucho la parte más caótica del día, no solo se gritaban durante horas, si no que los otros pacientes que los veían solían perder el control. El almuerzo era más de lo mismo, el psiquiatra había optado por hacer los tratamientos de la tarde por separado, pero el pandemónium se desataba en las horas de descanso y la cena. Esos dos ni a la hora de dormir paraban de pelear.

Pero un día, cuando nadie lo esperaba, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

-"¡Buenos días!" –había saludado el psiquiatra luego de despertar a sus pacientes-"¿Durmieron bien?"

-"¡Este gordo ronca!"

-"¡Y tu lloriqueas como una nena! 'Nooo, No estoy loco…déjenme ir' "

-"Me alegra que tuvieran una buena noche… por cierto, venia a avisarles que hoy no tenemos sesiones, el jefe acaba de avisarme que es día de…"-fijó su vista en Arthur, parecía calmado, Toris suspiró antes de soltar la última palabra-"…visitas"

-"yo…yo, vuelvo en seguida"-con expresión ausente caminó hacia el baño, los otros dos pudieron oír como echaba el pestillo. El psiquiatra se llevó una mano al rostro, no esperaba que el británico saliera, no hasta que sus hermanos se fueran al menos.

-"¿Visitas? ¡Genial! Hace mucho que no veo a mi brother… él les dirá a todos que no estoy loco y me sacará de este horrible lugar"

-"Como tu digas Alfred… si Arthur sale de ahí llama a algún enfermero o enfermera…ellos saben que hacer…"

-"Ese tipo realmente esta demente…"-comentó el más joven abalanzándose sobre la bandeja de su desayuno. Cuando hubo acabado algo le impulsó a averiguar por que su compañero no regresaba. Nunca dejaba que su té se enfriara… no es que se hubiese fijado en lo que el británico hacia ni nada-"¡Arthur! Si no sales ya me comeré tu parte"- no hubo respuesta- "bien, como quieras…"

Cuando acabó hasta la última miga de pan volvió a girarse hacia la puerta. "Apuesto a que ese malvado supe villano esta creando una arma de destrucción masiva allá adentro, ¡Es mi deber de héroe detenerlo!" se dijo así mismo antes de hablarle nuevamente.

-"_Hey dude! _Si no abres ahora mismo usaré mi súper fuerza para sacarte…no te permitiré destruir el mundo"-silencio. Golpeó la madera con toda su fuerza pero como era de esperarse esta no se movió. Otro más, aun nada…siguió intentado, no funcionaba-" ¿Qué le pasa a mis poderes? ¿Por qué no se rompe?"

-"¡Acéptalo idiota, no eres un superhéroe! ¡Ahora detente que me estas dando un maldito dolor de cabeza!"

-"Si lo soy… si lo soy… deja de mentirme, de seguro están usando algún aparato de alta tecnología que anula mis poderes, si de seguro ese tal doctor Braginski lo hizo para evitar que escape de aquí…"

El silencio regresó, Alfred se recostó sobre su cama mirando el techo, tal como el primer día. Toda la emoción se había esfumado de él.

Toris llegó con una gran sonrisa un rato después, lo acompañaban otros 3 hombres. El primero era alto y pelirrojo, fumaba un cigarro y miraba amenazadoramente al siquiatra como retándolo a pedirle apagarlo. Corriendo tras el iba uno más pequeño, no tendría más de 13 años, sus ojos eran azules y sonreía, parecía feliz de estar ahí. El americano dedujo que serian parientes de su compañero. Si no fuese por las cejas desmesuradamente gruesas que todos compartían nadie habría sospechado que era familiar de los demás. Finalmente un poco rezagado iba un joven muy parecido a Alfred, de hecho la mayor diferencia visible eran sus orbes violetas.

-"¡Mattew!"- saludó emocionada abalanzándose sobre su gemelo- "¡Que bueno que vienes! Me sacaras de aquí ¿no es cierto? No quiero seguir viviendo con estos dementes…"

-"Hola Alfred, lo siento… pero el doctor Laurinaitis dice que aun no estas listo…"

-"pero tu sabes que mis poderes son reales…lo sabes, ¿lo sabes, verdad?"

-"Brother…"

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpió el emotivo rencuentro, el pelirrojo acababa de dar una patada a la puerta

-"¡Sal de una maldita vez!"-gritaba molesto

-"¡Vete al diablo, Scott! ¡No quiero verlos!"

-"Parece que no aprendido nada aquí hermanito…"

-"¿El idiota de Arthur sigue loco, Scott?"-preguntó el pequeño

-"Si, Peter…no nos iremos hasta que salgas, así que deja de hacer drama… ya es bastante horrible tener que venir a verte. No planeamos quedarnos solo porque seas un demente incurable…"

Alfred no pudo evitar sentir compasión por su compañero, se había pasado semanas considerándolo el mismo demonio… pero de alguna forma cambió de opinión, de alguna forma le molestaba que ese pelirrojo usara un tono de voz tan cruel y despectivo para con Arthur.

La puerta se abrió y el británico salió a paso lento y con la cabeza gacha, dirigió una expresión de odio a todos los presentes.

-"¡Ya me vieron! Ahora lárguense"-gritó molesto

-"Cuida esa boca enano, y pensar que venimos a este maldito lugar dos veces al año por ti… podrías ser más agradecido, todos teníamos cosas que hacer a diferencia de ti los demás trabajamos… hacemos algo de nuestra vida además de hablar con amigos imaginarios."

-"yo..yo…"

-"¿Pretendes decir algo en tu defensa? Vamos, dime que es mentira… dime que es lo que haces tú"- Arthur no fue capaz de responder, estaba molesto y frustrado, nunca había podido oponerse a su hermano mayor- "¿lo ves? Eres débil y patético"

-"¡Cállate maldito bastardo!"

-"Cuida tu boca hermanito"- le dio una cachetada, a esas alturas ya había dejado de ser un juego para irritar a su hermano, ahora estaba en serio molesto.

-"¡Déjalo en paz!" – Gritó el americano para sorpresa de todos- "¿Quién te crees para tratarlo de esa manera? ¿Acaso crees que el eligió ser traído a este lugar? ¿Qué es el paraíso vivir aquí? Te reto a pasar 3 días encerrado en esta habitación, de seguro no lo soportarías, sin embargo ¿Cuánto lleva Arthur aquí? ¿Años no es así? Estoy seguro que es más fuerte que cualquiera de ustedes… ahora si no tienen nada bueno que decir váyanse"- para cuando terminó su discurso estaba frente a frente al pelirrojo, se miraban fijamente sin pestañear, ninguno parecía ir a ceder

-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres su novio o algo? Trato a mi hermano como se me da la gana mocoso insolente"

-"Que te vayas…"

-"¿Y si no quiero? Es el día de visitas… puedo quedarme un rato más…"

-"No señor Kirkland"- interrumpió el psiquiatra, todos habían estado tan atentos a la discusión que nadie notó que Toris había salido y ahora lo acompañaban dos musculosos hombres rubios usando el uniforme de los guardias de seguridad y armados hasta los dientes.

-"No permitimos que los visitantes agredan a los pacientes… tendrán que retirarse"-dijo el más alto, tenia acento alemán y serios ojos azules a los que nadie se atrevería a desafiar. Los obligaron a salir a todos, incluso al hermano de Alfred que nada tenia que ver. Finalmente los dos pacientes se quedaron solos.

Arthur aun no lograba procesar todo lo que había ocurrido. Se dejó caer en un rincón abrazando sus piernas como solía hacer cuando su hermano mayor lo visitaba. Aun resentía lo que le había dicho. Intentaba no llorar, no, no podía dejar caer lágrima alguna, no mientras alguien pudiese verlo. Miró de reojo a Alfred que estaba sentado en su cama con expresión pensativa.

-"Gracias"- musitó el británico en voz apenas audible.

-"De nada… es lo que hacen los héroes después de todo"-le sonrió con sinceridad, pero el otro aun sollozaba sin mirarlo- "No llores Artie, tu unicornio se pondrá triste."

-"… supongo que tienes razón"- sus rostro se iluminó al dirigirle a su compañero una amplia sonrisa. Alfred nunca lo había visto feliz y no pudo evitar pensar que era lo más hermoso que había contemplado en su vida- "…quizás fui un poco injusto contigo, tal vez si seas un superhéroe… al menos para mi lo fuiste."

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_¡Y aquí termina la historia de estos dos! Pero tengo ganas de continuar con las historias de otros pacientes de este hospital (de hecho intentaría terminar alguna ahora pero lo que llevó esta en mi cuaderno de la uni…y se lo llevó una compañera que de corazón espero que no se pregunté por qué hay tantas hojas sueltas o algo por el estilo (… o sea media uni sabe que me gusta el yaoi…pero igual, me siento un poco incomoda cuando alguien que conozco en persona lee mis fics))_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_¡Gracias por leer! No olviden dejar reviews ¡bye!_


End file.
